El diario de Lily Evans
by Jass Weasley
Summary: Harry y Ron encuentran un diario, el diario de Lily, que dice todo lo qe le paso, desde que entro a Hogwarts hatsa el dia de su muerte...Reviews!


- Harry, mira, dice propiedad de Lily Evans – le decía su mejor amigo Ron.

- Y, que es? – le preguntó Harry

- Un diario, o eso parece – le respondió su amigo

- Haber, pásamelo – le pidió. Y Ron se lo paso.

Harry lo agarró... y lo abrió…la primer pagina decía...

_1 de Septiembre del 1971_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy empecé en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_

_Me eligieron en la casa Gryffindor, estoy con muchas personas, pero solo recuerdo el nombre de cuatro: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew…_

_James es muy lindo, tiene el pelo de color negro azabache, usa lentes, pero eso lo hace ver más intelectual. _

_Lily Evans._

- Sabes Ron, me lo llevare – le comento a su amigo después de leer la primer hoja.

- Bueno, pero que no te lo vea Madam Pince – le advirtió mirando de reojo a la bibliotecaria.

- Ya lo se – le dijo, y se guardo el diario en la mochila.

A la noche, como no tenía mucho sueño, no tenía ganas de jugar al ajedrez y no tenia tarea, se puso a leer el diario de su madre…

_2 de Septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy volví a ver a James, cada vez que lo veo me quedo como estúpida mirándolo_

_Sus amigos siempre me dicen que él gusta de mi, pero nunca les creo, ya que siempre mienten…_

_Lily Evans._

_14 de Septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Nunca les creí, hasta que un día vino él y me dijo lo que sentía por mi. Yo aproveché y le conté todo, y ese día empezamos a salir…_

_Con él, yo era la persona mas feliz del mundo, hasta que un día, fui a darle un regalo que le pedí a mi madre que me mandara, y escuche una conversación que tenía con sus amigos. A mi me enseñaron a nunca escuchar conversaciones ajenas, estaba por irme, pero me nombraron, y la curiosidad me venció, me quede a escuchar…_

_- Deja a Evans, ya paso el plazo de la apuesta – le decía Sirius Black -. Parece que te has enamorado enserio de ella – dijo, y se echo a reír._

_James, Peter y Remus, le festejaron el chiste, y se pusieron a reír._

_Se me partió el corazón..._

_Entonces, todo era mentira? Nunca me quiso de verdad? Era una apuesta?_

_No me resistí más, entre en la habitación, le pegué una cachetada y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, mientras las lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas._

_Él se quedo en su lugar, quieto, como si lo que le acababa de pasar lo hubiera dejado sin habla._

_De repente reacciono, y salió corriendo, llamándome a gritos._

_Todo lo que paso en su habitación sin mi presencia, lo se porque, para escribir esta carta, estuve preguntándole algunas cosas a Remus, y él me lo contó._

_Lily Evans._

Harry no aguanto más y cerró el diario de golpe, no podía creer que su padre allá tratado así a su madre.

Al día siguiente, lo venció la curiosidad de cómo seguía todo, y volvió a leer el diario:

_14 de septiembre del 1972_

_Querido diario:_

_Los días siguientes me porte muy fría con los cuatro "merodeadores", como solían llamarse ellos mismos._

_El primer año llego a su fin, sin nada más emocionante, que, por medio de un castigo que tuve que cumplir con él, me empecé a llevar muy bien con Remus Lupin, y me di cuenta que es el más calmado y amable de los cuatro "merodeadores"._

_Empezó el segundo año, yo ya me había olvidado de James Potter, pero me seguí portando muy fría con él. Pero, según, Remus, James no se había olvidado de mí. _

_Yo no le creía, porque James siempre andaba presumiendo sus novia al frente de mí._

_Digo sus, porque James, salió con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts._

_Según Remus, James se paseaba con sus novias al frente mió para darme celos. _

_Lily Evans_

_1 de octubre del 1975_

_Querido diario:_

_Perdón por dejarte abandonado así. _

_Ahora estamos en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts._

_A James y a mí nos asignaron prefectos…_

_Un día de Septiembre, los primeros días, mejor dicho, James vino a pedirme perdón por como me había tratado y etc.…_

_Yo lo perdone…_

_Lily Evans_

_1 de Noviembre del 1976_

_Querido diario:_

_Perdón por volver a dejarte abandonado, cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribirte. _

_Ayer fue el banquete de Halloween._

_Como mis amigas, yo y los merodeadores nos llevábamos bien, empezamos a pasar los tiempos libres juntos._

_A fines del quinto año, James volvió a mi mente, no solo como amigos, sino como algo más. Me había vuelto a enamorar de él, a pesar de haber jurado nunca volver a enamorarme._

_Empezamos nuestro sexto año…_

_Con James nos fuimos llevando cada vez mejor, porque también cumplíamos las rondas de prefectos juntos…_

_Lily Evans_

Harry dejó de leer, ya que el sueño le estaba ganando. Cerró el diario, lo guardo en su baúl, se preparó para dormir, apenas se acostó y se quedo dormido.

A la mañanasiguiente era sábado, así que durmió un poco más.

Después de desayunar, subió a la torre a buscar el diario, y fue con Ron y Hermione al lago.

Cuando llegó al lago, se sentó junto a un árbol, abrió la página donde lo había dejado, y siguió leyendo:

12 de Enero del 1976

Querido diario:

_James empezó a tratar de llamar mi atención._

_Era tan molesto, que empezamos a distanciarnos. No por que él quisiera, sino porque yo no soportaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de él._

_Un día una de mis amigas empezó a salir con Sirius Black, y otra con Remus Lupin, y querían pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos, así que tuve que aguantarme a James por mucho tiempo._

_Lily Evans_

_20 de Febrero del 1976_

_Querido diario:_

_El sábado fuimos al lago, pero mis amigas fueron a tirarle piedras (al lago), y nosotros (los merodeadores y yo) nos quedamos sentados bajo un árbol. Estaba mirando al lago, cuando escucho que alguien se ríe, me doy vuelta y estaba Severus Snape, un chico de Slytherin de pelo negro grasiento y ojos negros que cuando te mira parece que te penetrara, colgado del tobillo, gracias a James, que estaba usando el encantamiento "Leviricorpus" (n/a: nose si se escribe así, y no tengo el libro, mi hermana se lo presto a una amiga.). Remus, Peter y Sirius le festejaban la broma._

_- ¡BAJALO! – le grite._

_- Qué? Acaso te gusta Snape? – me preguntó riéndose_

_- No, pero a ti no te gustaría que te cuelguen del tobillo, o si? – le pregunté desafiante._

_- No lo se, ya que nunca me lo han hecho, y nunca me lo van a ser – me respondió._

_- Pero, si alguna ves te lo hacen, te gustaría? – le volví a preguntar._

_- No - me volvió a responder._

_- Entonces, bájalo ahora - le dije._

_- Bueno – y lo soltó._

_- Snape, estas bien? – le pregunté dulcemente._

_- Si, muchas gracias, Evans - me respondió._

_- Llámame Lily – le dije._

_- Bueno, y tú llámame Severus – me dijo -. Si quieres, claro – agregó._

_- Bueno – le dije -. Me voy al castillo – agregué mirando a los chicos. _

_- Yo te acompaño, Lily – dijo James._

_- No, y soy Evans, para ti – le espeté._

_- Puedo acompañarte yo? – preguntó tímidamente Snape. _

_- Claro, Severus – le respondí._

_A James eso le dio mucha bronca, ya que dejaba que Snape me dijera Lily y que me acompañara al castillo._

_Lily Evans_

_1 de Marzo del 1976 _

_Querido diario:_

_Desde el incidente con Snape no volví a hablar con James, y me hice muy buena amiga de Severus, lo que izo que James se enojara más con Snape._

_Lily Evans_

Harry no podía creer lo que había leído, Snape y su madre, amigos?

Siguió leyendo:

_25 de Abril del 1976_

_Querido diario:_

_Tanta bronca le tenía James a Snape que lo llevó a hacerle una "broma" (según él), que puso en peligro la vida de Snape y el secreto de Remus._

_Un día de cada mes Remus lo sacaban, a la noche, del castillo, y lo llevaban al bosque prohibido, hasta que salga el sol._

_Uno de esos días, James y Sirius le dijeron a Severus que valla y él, pensando que si pasaba algo malo los iban a expulsar, fue, y eso, casi le costo la vida._

_Digo casi, porque James se acobardo en el último minuto, y le dijo que se valla, y él se fue, no porque James se lo dijo, sino porque había visto a Remus, ya transformado en hombre lobo, en la entrada al sauce boxeador._

_Dumbledore, el director, se entero de lo ocurrido, y le hizo prometer a Severus que no le diría nada a nadie._

_Lily Evans_

_30 de Octubre del 1977 _

_Querido diario:_

_Termino nuestro sexto año, y empezamos nuestro séptimo y último año._

_En este año James me pidió perdón por lo que le hizo a Snape, por como me hablo, en pocas palabras, por todo._

_Como me seguía gustando, lo volví a perdonar…_

_Después de una o dos semanas, James me volvió a pedir salir, y le dije que si, por segunda vez…_

_En el año no me hizo nada malo, lo pase muy bien…_

_En los últimos días de clases tuvimos el baile de graduación… _

_Yo, obviamente, fui pareja de James…_

_En un momento me saco a afuera, y me preguntó si quería casarme con él…yo, con una sonrisa en mi cara, le dije que si..._

_Después de casarnos, Sirius Black fue el padrino de a boda, tuvimos un hijo, es igual a James pero tiene mis ojos…_

_Harry James Potter, así lo llamamos…_

_Después de un tiempo nos enteramos de que Harry corría peligro, ya que Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, quería asesinarlo, por eso nos escondimos, y, por un hechizo que Dumbledore realizó, solamente las personas que nosotros eligiéramos sabían donde nos encontrábamos, y eran los únicos que podían rebelar donde estábamos…_

_Elegimos a Sirius Black, y a Peter Pettigrew como guardianes del secreto._

_Aquí te dejo de escribir, ya que esto lo tendrá Dumbledore, y, algún día, se lo dará a Harry. _

_Ya que no se si voy a estar con él cuando crezca, quiero que sepa que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre lo voy a cuidar. Aunque tenga que dar la vida por él._

_Lily Evans_

Harry termino de leer el diario y fue, acompañado de sus amigos, a la torre Gryffindor, a guardarlo y después ir a cenar...

Trece años después (n/a: como pasa rápido el tiempo, No?)….

Voldemort fue derrotado, por Harry y por todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry se caso con Ginny Weasley, tienen dos hijos: Joshua Potter, de once años, que esta por entrar al colegio Hogwarts, y Lily Potter, de cinco años, que acaba de entrar al jardín.

Harry sigue guardando el diario de su madre, pero sabe que algún día tendrá que dárselo a sus hijos, para que vean lo fuerte que fue su abuela por soportar todo eso…

**FIN**


End file.
